As shown in FIG. 1, parameter identification for a digital power converter may operate in a condition whereby the power converter is in an open-loop. By inputting the disturbance signal, collecting the inductance value, capacitance value, and an output voltage, the module parameters of the digital regulator can be obtained through a certain algorithm. However, because the power converter operates in an open-loop state, it may be unable to output a stable voltage that satisfies load requirements during the parameter identification process.